theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/starter post
realy long starter post i'll use alot The sun rose higher into the sky, beating down merciless rays of warmth into the canopy of trees, leaves and bark as far as the eye can see. The sky was a ombre of the sort; mixing together the pale blue, pink, and yellow to make up a beautiful sky, dappled with white clouds, not yet to bring raindrops pattering onto the leaves.a handsome gray tabby pelt shimmered in the warm light.spectrumpaw padded out of the medicine cat den his sea green optics a blaze. Upon the horizon, traces of dappled light fell over the leaves and brush. It created an array of shadows - light smoky grays and dark charcoal blacks. The way the shadows blended into one another, creating a tangle of reality and the shadow of reality, was beauteous. The best part to spectrumpaw was watching the shadows dance as a cloud shimmered in the path of the sun, the shadows would flicker and even darken. When the clouds parted, the shadows would be touched by sunlight once again. When something moved, the shadow would move as well. The shadows did not seem to care what anything else thought of them.. On a hot day spectrumpaw take a dip in the draft of the cool water. The banks are been alive with nesting ducks taking advantage of the shade provided by the tall reeds.The water is clear, darker in the shadows and more pale in the light, but still clear. Against the noise of the birds that are welcoming the new day the gentle murmur of the water can only just be heard. other starter - The sun rose up in the sky sending rays of light down to the earth. The camp seemingly glowed with the light for there was not a cloud in the sky. A light summer breeze swirled through the camp cooling off the boiling hot camp. It was very calm. Soon enough Rainkit walked out yawning cutely. The black shes fur shimmered in the sun, her icy blue eyes scanning camp for somebody to play with. Apon finding nobody the she sat. otherstarter- Two icey blue hues beam out from a shadowy corner, they were intently watching the goings on around this lovely, flame-point Siamese she cat. Ginger dipped paws were crossed daintily in frint of her, and the flame dipped tail was lazily flicking at her side. A few dots of sun slipped through the shadows, making parts of her white fur gleam brightly, a sweet smell surrounded her, coming from the orange-red flower on her ear. other other starter-The skies overhead the darkening canopy of trees were bleached with a blended plethora of colors. Dusk was slowly becoming consumed by the night sky, as it sailed overhead with its faint cloak of stars. Amongst all the lively color in the sunset was a barely distinguishable, Silverpelt, stretching over the vast expanse of air. Dozens of Warriors, queens, apprentices, kits, nearly anyone who had been suffering through the long day of scorching heat, were flooding out of their dens for the cool and sweet relief of the growing night. Along the small crowd of cats was the ordinary-looking Argentpaw, quietly weaving in between Warriors and making sure not to accidentally trample the kits who were playing in the clearing, as he made his way to a heap of recently killed rodents and birds. Bending down, the beige-colored apprentice gave the topmost prey a disdainful sniff, knowing that the best prey were meant to be given to the Warriors, elders or queens, and meekly dragged out a mediocre-sized rabbit. Category:Blog posts